Revealing Secret
by CMxDemily
Summary: AU: Morgan is the new member of the BAU and a case with a car bomb explosion, causes Morgan to reveal a very big secret in his life, which the team didn't know about... Set season 2, tag to 2x08 Empty Planet.


**I was watching 2x08 Empty Planet earlier tonight, which gave me this little idea, that I just had to write down... I wrote it really quick, if it it's any grammar or spelling mistakes, I apologize... Otherwise I hope you'll enjoy it!**

Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the BAU team sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting on news about Agent Morgan's condition. After the car bomb had blew up, he and the victim had had been taken to the hospital as soon the bomb security had checked the bomb to see if it was safe. All they knew were that both the victim and Morgan were in the surgery.

Now afterwards Hotch blamed himself, he should have forced Morgan to step away from the woman, the victim, but he hadn't, he had ordered him, but Morgan hadn't listed, he had insisted on not leaving the woman's side, and now he was in surgery and the team didn't know if he was going to make it or not. Hotch shook his head, and sighed tiringly, it was bad enough that the victim were in surgery, but Morgan being there was even worse.

Hotch took a look around the waiting room, it was empty, except from his team and a dark-haired woman, who seemed to be heavily pregnant, she had arrived a while ago, not long after the team had arrived. The woman looked tired and worried, and Hotch found himself wondering what she was doing there, and who and what news she was waiting for. Then a doctor appeared, he was an older man with bald head and thing glasses that rested on the tip of his nose, he looked through the journal he was holding, before he looked up.

"Family of Derek Morgan?" He called out, Hotch immediately got onto his feet and he saw how Gideon did the same and to his surprise, he saw that the pregnant woman did the same.

"Yes. I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI, I'm Agent Morgan's unit chief." Hotch answered. The doctor nodded.

"How is he?" The dark haired woman asked with a shaky voice. Hotch glanced at her, who the hell was she? Asking about Morgan? The doctor just glanced her assuming that she was with the team.

"He's stabile. He has a small concussion, a few broken ribs and some minimal burns. He was very lucky that it wasn't worse. He's getting back from surgery in a few minutes, you are free to go in and see if, but only two at the time." The doctor said and turned around and walked away. Hotch looked after him. Morgan was going to be okay. Then he turned around and looked at the woman again.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" He asked. The woman looked at him, searching for eye contact. Then she smiled a little.

"You're Agent Hotchner." She said. Hotch sighed, he didn't have time for this.

"Yes I am. But who are you?" Hotch asked again.

"My name is Emily Prentiss." She said firmly, Hotch frowned, where had he heard that name before? It sounded familiar, then it lighted up for him.

"Prentiss as the Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss?" Hotch asked. The woman, Emily, nodded.

"I'm her daughter. You used to work for her, didn't you, Agent Hotchner?" Emily said, more as a statement than an actual question.

"Yes I did. But that's irrelevant. What's your interest in Agent Morgan's condition?" Hotch said in a firm voice. Emily chuckled.

"I'm his wife. So if you excuse me, I would like to see how it is with him." she said and walked past him, Hotch just looked after, shocked.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Gideon.

"No." Gideon answered.

**CM**

Emily walked into the hospital room, seeing her husband lying on the bed, with a few stitches and a bandage around his ribs. She sighed in relief over that he was alive, at the same time as she was mad at him for taking such a risk.

"As soon as you're out of here I'm going to kill you, do you hear that?" she muttered, walking towards his bed. Derek looked up and then he sighed.

"Emily…" He said.

"Don't you dare 'Emily me', Derek Morgan!" She growled. "Have you any idea how worried I've been!? I thought you were going to die!" She yelled, as the tears streamed down her face.

"I… Em…I'm sorry. But I had to…" Derek started, fumbling with the words, he hated to see her cry, which she'd been doing a lot since she'd gotten pregnant.

"No! Why, WHY do you always have to play hero?! WHY? " Emily cried, before she sank down on the chair next to his bed. She just sat there for a few minutes, she knew was overreaction, and she knew what is job was like, she knew he didn't play hero, it was just how he was, he always put himself on the line if that meant that he could save or comfort someone else, that was one of the reasons why she loved him so much, but she'd been worried sick over him.

"I'm sorry… I was just so worried… and afraid... I..." she started, but Derek stopped her.

"It's ok, you'd all right to be. But you've never reacted like this before, even though I've been through worse." Derek said, reaching for her hand. Emily smiled and shook her head.

"I'm five months pregnant, what had you expected? My whole body is crazy with hormones…" she said. He chuckled.

"So that what it is?" Derek joked. Emily just looked at him.

"But I was worried about you, when I heard about the explosion on the news, my heart almost stopped…"

"So that's how you knew… But how did you get here so fast?"

"My team got a case here, I texted you and tried to call like three times." Emily answered.

"Well… I was busy…" Derek answered, and looked at her.

"You don't say…" she mumbled.

"Hey…" Derek said, squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine. I promise, I'm just a bit sore and my head hurts as hell, but other views I'm fine." He said. Emily moved closer to him, then she leaned forward and captured his lips with her.

"No swearing in front of our baby." She breathed against his lips, before she kissed him again. Derek laughed.

"Sorry…" he apologized and rested one hand on her growing belly.

"How's my baby girl doing today?" He asked, looking up at Emily. She shook her head, typically for him to change the subject, but she let it slip for now.

"She's good and she has been kicking a lot." Emily answered, just as she felt and hard kick. Derek, who still had his hand don her belly, smiled, he loved to fell his soon to be born daughters kick, especially as he often missed them due to work.

"Wow that was a strong one." He smiled, Emily nodded, and started to say something as the door opened and Hotch stepped in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I would need to talk to you for a second…" he said, glancing at the couple.

"Oh… yeah… sure… Emily can st…" Derek started, but Emily interrupted him.

"No it's fine, I need to go and get some water and find something to eat anyway. You guys can talk" She said, but leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, before she disappeared out in the hallway.

"So… How are you feeling?" Hotch asked slowly.

"I'm okay, a bit sore, but okay." Derek answered, leaning back against the bed, he could feel Hotch's eyes on him.

"You didn't tell me you were married. And it's not in your personal file." Hotch stated, not mad, but concerned. Derek sighed, he knew this had been coming.

"We haven't been married that long, and she hasn't changed her name yet, so I guess it isn't fixed yet." Derek answered slowly.

"How long have you been married then?" Hotch asked.

"For about three months, but we've know each other for years, we met when I was still a street cop in Chicago, Emily worked at Chicago's field office at the time."

Hotch nodded, Morgan's privative wasn't really his business, but he had been a part of the BAU for almost six months now, and he had never mentioned anything about being married, or having a pregnant wife.

"So… Do you know what it will be, a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"A girl." Derek said, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Morgan look, you private life isn't really mu business, but it would be good if we can put that in your personal file, the bureau likes to know what agents that it's working for them, and one day, like in situations like this, it can be necessary information." Hotch said, looking at Derek. He nodded.

"I know. We'll fix it."

"Good, we can talk about the rest later. You will have a few weeks of, for this to heal and to sort the rest out."

"Thank you." Hotch nodded, before he walked out, and Derek saw how Emily sneaked back into the room, eating on a sandwich.

"There's my Princess, I wondered what you were off to." He smiled. Emily chewed on the bite of her sandwich, before she swallowed and answered.

"I told you I was hungry. Or you daughter were hungry." She mumbled. Eating had been something that she'd been doing much more since the pregnancy.

"Hotch gave me a few weeks off." Derek said, looking at her. Emily nodded.

"This made me think, that when my ribs are healed, I can finally take to put together the crib and the rocking chair to the nursery. What says about that?" Derek said, knowing how much Emily wanted to get the nursery done before the baby arrived, even though there were months left.

"Sounds good…" Emily agreed, but she sounded a bit distanced.

"What's on your mind?" Derek asked, concerned. Emily sighed.

"I'm craving chocolate gain and they didn't have any in the cafeteria..." Derek chuckled, another part of her pregnancy, cravings.

"Don't worry, we can stop and buy some as soon as I can get out of here."

"Good. Now move." Emily said and Derek moved aside on the bed, and Emily lay down beside him, carefully snuggling up next to him, resting her head on his chest. Derek immediately rested a hand on her belly and started to stroke it softly.

"Don't you ever dare to scare me again like that, do you hear me?" Emily whispered, looking up at him.

"I can't promise you that it won't happen anything similar again, you know that Emily. But I promise you that I will be more careful." Derek said, running his fingers through her soft and silky hair with his other hand.

"Good. Because _we_ need you. Emily whispered back. Derek smile leaning down a little to kiss her.

"I love you, both of you." He breathed against her lips. Emily closed the gap between them, so their lips touched.

"We love you too, more than you can imagine." she whispered, as their lips captured each other in a sweet kiss.

**Leave a comment or review and tell me what you think? :)**


End file.
